Cupid
by xSadistxFujix
Summary: Happy Valentine's Day! AU: Atobe despised Valentine's Day. Can one blonde cupid in pink change that? And if the cupid does, what will happen? Cupids and other creatures in their world are forbidden from loving anyone but their own kind. Atobe/Jirou


_Here is your epically long Atobe/Jirou Valentine's Day present from me! ^_^ Please don't skip all of the background stuff, it's actually a little important to the plot!!! __yes it does have a plot. If it didn't, I don't think it'd be over 17,000 words long… -sweat drop- Please read and review! That'll be my V-day present! =) _

**Disclaimer: I only own my OCs, nya.**

_PS. This story will have three one-shot spinoffs for Silver Pair, Alpha Pair, and Dirty Pair. Just thought I'd let you know, nya. ^_^_

**-**

**Cupid**

* * *

-

Number one reason for hating Valentine's Day? Fangirls flocked from all over just to hand someone they did not know chocolate and while he was perfectly fine with having fans, this was one aspect of it that he just did not like. That simple.

Second reason for hating Valentine's Day? It wasn't an actual holiday! Just such as western Halloween traditions had nothing to actually do with the old traditional holiday of All Hallows Eve or Day of the Dead. It was just some day where people spent their money on useless things. And while he had money—lots of it—Atobe didn't rather fancy spending it on useless things such as chocolate and flowers to give to someone that he _did not know_.

Third reason for hating Valentine's Day? It was supposedly all about _love_. Atobe didn't know whether or not he believed in love. Why should he when he had never experienced it himself? Maybe it existed for some, but it certainly didn't exist for him. Not even the parental sort.

"Uh—Atobe-sama," the heir paused in his steps, giving a small sigh. And here came another one.

He looked over at the girl, brown hair flopping awkwardly around her face. Atobe twitched. The least these girls could do was take more care in their appearance if they were going to approach him. "Eh? What is it you want?"

She blushed and began to stutter out her sentences more so. "Anou… I know you probably wouldn't be interested but I was wondering if…"

The blonde blinked as the water rippled, moving out of focus before looking up, glaring slightly up at the person standing behind him. "Gakuto, he was just about to tell her no."

Gakuto raised an eyebrow at his friend. "I thought we were supposed to be cupids, Jirou?" he questioned, taking a seat down on the dark red cushion next to Jirou. "Aren't we supposed to help people find love, not scare it away?"

Jirou sighed and inched off of his cushion, laying his head onto and stared up at the swirling ceiling above them. "Hai," he drawled with a small yawn. "But that get's so boring, especially since I'm able to tell that this Atobe-kun isn't interested in anyone there and could never be even with _my _help! How am I supposed to help him fall in love if he has no one to fall in love with?"

"What are you asking me for?" Gakuto grumbled slightly, rocking where he sat. "Why were we even picked for this? We suck,"

"You've helped hundreds of people fall in love, Gakuto." Jirou pointed out, but still understood what he meant.

Gakuto eyed him. "And you thousands and that Fuji and Yukimura millions… I'm barely out of training… about five hundred of those people was when I was studying under sensei; in actuality I've only helped three hundred and forty-nine people fall in love by myself over the years."

Jirou gave a small snicker. "That's still a lot better than that Echizen-kun! He's barely helped one-hundred people and I've heard that almost half of those end up breaking up within a year or two. Now _that's _bad. I'm surprised he hasn't been demoted yet."

The red head laughed, falling back onto the ground also. "I'm sure he'd like to spend another fifty years or so training to be a tooth fairy!"

After their next round of laughter had subsided, Jirou gazed up sadly at the swirling, pink shaded sky. "You know what isn't fair, Gakuto-kun?" the other cupid looked over at him in curiosity. "It's that it seems us cupids are the only ones that aren't allowed to fall in love almost…"

"We're allowed to," Gakuto stated quietly. "It's just… very rare."

Jirou turned towards him. "Can you name one cupid that you know of who has ever actually fallen in love and hasn't disappeared because of it?"

There was silence for a few minutes before Gakuto shook his head, frowning deeply. "No… I guess I can't."

Jirou gave a small smile. "I'd like to fall in love! I think it would be a very fun experience! Like… like a dream. Did you know that's what I dream of? Finding someone to love that is. I know it's nearly impossible for me, but I'd like to."

Gakuto said nothing as his friend's voice trailed off and instead continued to watch their surroundings quietly. "I feel bad for the people who think being a cupid is fun." Jirou stated a while later. "I might have thought so too… but then I died and that all changed. Hopefully one day, my job will be done, and I can move on. I hate it here."

"...Why must you be so depressing sometimes?" Gakuto mumbled. "It depresses me out."

"Oh! Gomen! I didn't mean to make you depressed, Gakuto!" Jirou sat up, grinning. "Ne, do you want to go break into the record's room and explore and see if there really is a hidden room back there?"

"You mean _Ai Heya_?"

Gakuto and Jirou stood at once, bowing quickly. "Yukimura-sama!"

The bluette smiled politely. "No need for the formalities, Akutagawa-kun, Mukahi-kun." The two other boys blushed slightly and straightened up, offering their senpai a seat. "Arigatou," he stated as the three of them sat. "The two of you were talking about _Ai Heya_, ne?"

The red head blinked questioningly. "What's _Ai Heya_?"

"Eh? You don't know what it is, Gakuto? I guess you really are just a baby!" Jirou grinned and ruffled his hair causing the "baby" to glare and slap his hand a way.

Yukimura gave a tiny giggle. "_Ai Heya _is a room that is said to have the entrance hidden somewhere within the record's room. It is an old tale and even I myself is too young to know if it's true or not."

"Eh?" Jirou blushed as Yukimura and Gakuto looked at him. "Gomen, Yukimura-kun. No offence meant!"

"None taken, Jirou-kun," he said this politely with a smile but Jirou could see it had stiffened a little bit and shivered. Yukimura-sama had sugoi fright tactics. "Hai, I am too young, but only by about two hundred and fifty years or so. Let me think for a second so I can remember the exact details of what I was told." Jirou and Gakuto nodded, waiting for the second-in-command to tell them the story. "Alright, it began long ago, time had yet to start being recorded in either world and we had only one language…"

-

"_Eh? You can't possibly be saying what I think you are saying." A man with long, flowing violet hair stated, red lips slightly agape. His pink eyes were wide in shock as he stared at a man from across the round table he and many others were seated at._

_This man had a nasty smirk upon his face as he leaned forward slightly, hands folded on top of the table, nails painted a dark black. His black hair wild atop his head, equally dark eyes peering at the man who had spoken before turning to eye their fellow companions for a moment and then he turned back to the violet haired man. "But I am, Akamizu. If you think about it, it is a rather brilliant plan to settle down the fights between different sections."_

_"B—but," Akamizu took in a large breath, pink eyes determined. "Kurotsuka… what you're saying is… it sounds like you are giving up." He tilted his head up._

_"Quite the contrary, actually, __**Akamizu**__, but I think you already know that. Do you not, __**Akamizu**__?" Akamizu quickly turned his head away, hair hiding his rapidly coloring face._

_Kurotsuka stared at the many others seated around the table before standing slowly, brushing the wrinkles from his dark clothing as he did so. "What I am merely suggesting is that we make simple rooms. Everyone will still be mixed among each other and be able to socialize, but these rooms—if not opened—shall control those who belong to each section. For example, those who deal with love shall not be allowed to love mortals or anyone but their own kind, for it will bring not only our downfall—" he stared at a horrified Akamizu. "—but no doubt the downfall of mortals as well. I'm merely thinking in best interest for us all." He stated quietly, almost tenderly at Akamizu's look._

_"That is wrong!" Akamizu stood, stepping away from the table slightly. "It goes against nature! You cannot control your feelings, Kurotsuka! You should know that even. You should know that better than almost anybody." He raised an eyebrow and the dark haired man gave a small cough._

_"Hai," he drawled boredly. "But emotions are something… petty compared to our world, Akamizu. Or do you not believe our world is worth saving?"_

_There was silence as everyone turned to stare at the pink eyed man. "I—" Akamizu's lips trembled slightly before he slowly sat down, biting at his lips, hands clenched in anger._

_Kurotsuka gave a cold smile. "Thank you. Now," he glanced at everyone. "To continue what I was saying. We will have one of these rooms for each section, each emotion, one for everything. These doors shall not be opened by anybody for they cannot be opened by anything, not even myself will be able to open them."_

_It was silent for another few minutes before a woman raised her hand and asked. "And how exactly did you plan to go about making this, Kurotsuka?"_

_The man grinned. "I am glad you asked, Lady White, for it is very complicated. Yes, it will take hundreds of years to complete, but what is time to us? What is time to those who cannot die and those who have already died?" everyone glanced around at each other before slowly beginning to nod in agreement. "Although, I will need everyone's agreement on this; if one doesn't do this, none of us can." He stared at Akamizu as the other man gazed up at him, eyes sparking with an emotion even he couldn't make out. "Will you do this, Akamizu, my friend?"_

_Biting his lip, Akamizu let out a long, slow breath and sat back in his chair without looking away from Kurotsuka's dark eyes even once. "If everyone else agrees to it, I will also, although I will be going against my better judgment."_

_Kurotsuka gave a small, fake in politeness smile. "I'm glad you see it my way because I cannot imagine doing this without my oldest and dearest friend."_

_"Hontoni?" Akamizu raised a violet eyebrow, folding his hands in his lap as an equally as fake smile came across his face, the only one being able to tell being Kurotsuka himself. "I am glad you think of me as such, Kurotsuka, because I—also—believe you to be someone that brings me great pleasure to know. Nobody can even begin to comprehend exactly how… __**fond **__I am of you, I'm sure of that."_

_Kurotsuka gave another small cough and slight smile as the people around them laughed, already thinking that they knew the what they were speaking about, but only the two of them knew the conversation behind the conversation._

_When the rest had agreed and the meeting had ended, Kurotsuka took his time gathering up his things before walking down the hall, the blue mist hovering against the walls creating an eerie feeling; it fit him well._

_He wasn't startled when a hand reached out and pulled him into a small, isolated alcove, hardly big enough for the two of them._

_Kurotsuka let his eyes widen in fake surprise. "Akamizu, what a surprise. Is there a particular reason that you have pulled me into this dark space? I thought natural or candle light was more of a romantic's thing."_

_Akamizu ignored his questions. "I'm not sure what you are trying to pull Kurotsuka, but you need to stop it! If you want me to leave just say so and I will leave if it stops you from doing these horrid things that you are no doubt doing!"_

_The man pursed his lips in slight confusion as he twirled a strand of long violet hair around his right index finger. "Whatever do you mean, my dear Yasu?"_

_"Don't call me that," Akamizu commanded lightly, not much fight filling his voice as the cold hand slowly moved down to caress his cheek. His red lips parted as his breathing picked up, quick puffs of air escaping from him as his stomach tightened._

_He raised his brow. "Hm? You have never minded before, Yasu and you know you are more than welcome to call me by my name—Kaede." Kurotsuka lowered his lips to softly press against Akamizu's neck, the pounding of the man's blood hot against his cold lips, warming them slightly_

_"Don't," Akamizu demanded quietly, bringing his hands up to push against the other man's chest before they fell to his sides in surrender._

_Kurotsuka smirked against his skin, pushing Akamizu gently against the wall, lips grazing across him to meet his lips. Hovering them only a few centimeters away from Akamizu's, Kurotsuka let his tongue dart from his mouth, sweeping them against Akamizu's lips. The dark haired man delighted in the sigh of pleasure that earned and pulled back just as Akamizu parted his lips to allow his wet muscle into his mouth._

_Smirk widening at the frightened look on Akamizu's face, Kurotsuka took a step back, brushing the long violet hair behind Akamizu's ear. His smirk became a smile as he carefully played with the sparkling ear ring in the other man's lobe. "You should hope that no one finds out that I gave this to you. We could both get in trouble."_

_Akamizu shook his head in slight disbelief. "How is it that I—who help people find love—am cursed with loving such a rotten man?"_

_Kurotsuka smirked. "Saa… but don't you love it?"_

_"You're conceited!" Akamizu exclaimed._

_"Heh," the other man buried his hands in his pockets. "I guess I am, but would you have me any other way? Don't forget to come to my room tonight—after all—we only have a few hundred years left to be together."_

-

"Wait," Gakuto interrupted and Yukimura and Jirou turned towards him. "If these two were alone and they didn't want anybody to know about them, then how is it that this scene is in the tale?"

Yukimura smiled. "I'm not sure of this myself, but this tale has been passed down for thousands of years. I'm sure people have added onto it over the years before I was told it myself."

Jirou cocked his head, pursing his lips thoughtfully. "Anou… did you ever add to it, Yukimura-kun?"

The second-in-command gave another sly smile. "Saa…"

The two boys shot each other looks. Yeah, he added to it.

-

"_Construction is going well, Kurotsuka-sama." A boy stated, looking no older than nineteen in the human world. "We should be finished within two years."_

_"That's good," Kurotsuka stated, not actually paying attention to the boy as he stared across the large hall to a violet haired man, hair now almost grazing the floor. "I will speak to you later about that." the dark eyed man walked across the hall, laying a large hand on Akamizu's back causing him to stiffen slightly before relaxing into the familiar touch._

_"People are beginning to notice." Akamizu pointed out, eyeing the large door in front of him. "Is this mine?" he asked._

_Kurotsuka nodded, smiling slightly. "Designed it myself. I thought you might like it."_

_"Like it?" Akamizu asked incredulously, still not looking away from the door. "I love it." He breathed out, the beauty of the door breathtaking. Slowly raising his hand, he gently laid it against the cool wood, running his fingers down the etches of the vines and intricately designed hearts. "What is this?" he questioned as a surge of electricity seemed to go through him and he pulled back his hand in shock, staring at what he had thought was red mist running through the designs._

_"Energy," _

_"Energy?" he repeated._

_Kurotsuka nodded. "Hai, energy."_

_"But… this is red. I always thought that if energy had a color that it would be blue. Why is it red?" Akamizu asked curiously as if he were a small child._

_Kurotsuka raised an amused eyebrow. "Is red not your favorite color? Had I been mistaken all of these years we have known each other?"_

_Akamizu blushed. "Of course you haven't. You never seem to be wrong about anything."_

_"When the rooms are finished," Kurotsuka went on. "This door will seem to have a red aura all around it, just for you." He gave a charming smile._

_Shaking his head, the pink eyed man let out a disbelieving laugh. "Just by making my beings' room unbearably attractive does not mean that I'm—or anyone of my students—are going to like your idea, Kurotsuka-san. And you cannot expect us to bow down to you like slaves bowing down to a king." Akamizu cast him a hard look before spinning on his heal and walking from the room, the sensation of Kurotsuka's cold, black eyes watching him as he did so didn't leave him once._

-

"They finished the construction," Yukimura went on. "But something happened during the reveal of the rooms and when they sealed the last door—_Ai Heya—_the room began to spin, colors of all sorts swirled around the leaders. Kurotsuka was horrified as one by one the rooms destroyed themselves until only _Ai Heya _was left. It is said that Akamizu had a small smile during all of this before it abruptly disappeared as slowly his fellow leaders began to pale and fall to the floor. In the end it was only him and Kurotsuka." He paused for a moment to let Jirou and Gakuto drink that in.

"Nobody for sure knows what happened to Kurotsuka or the words spoken between him and Akamizu in the end, but it is told that Kurotsuka escaped and Akamizu seemingly faded out of existence in a red glow. But who knows if any of this is actually true? It could honestly just be a tale."

The three of them were silent for a while longer.

"It would be sugoi if that story were true, but…" Jirou scratched at his head. "To me it just seems like a story about forbidden love… _very _forbidden love… although I don't even understand that part. _Who _was Kurotsuka and _what _do the rooms actually _do_?" he pouted. "I want to know!"

Yukimura smiled. "Don't the two of you have somewhere to be?"

Jirou and Gakuto eyed each other before bowing their heads and nodding. "Hai,"

"You two will get used to it eventually," Yukimura assured. "Who knows, maybe eventually you'll find someone to love."

* * *

Atobe sighed as he walked into his room, pausing just as he entered and glanced around curiously. For most of the day—throughout school and tennis practice—it had felt as if someone had been watching him.

He shook the thought off and walked over to his desk, relaxing slightly back into the chair. But somebody watching him from here was impossible. They would have been seen and apprehended and they would go to jail and that would be that. Atobe scoffed, of course nobody was watching him.

There was a shuffle from behind him and he froze as a voice filled the air. "Wow… I didn't expect him to be so rich! Sugoi!"

Atobe nearly face-palmed. Was this intruder an idiot? He stood and spun around, quickly eyeing the short, blonde teenager. He twitched at the bright pink that covered his body from head to toe, the outfit oddly reminding him of that American show about a genie… without the headset. Although, he wasn't sure how he even knew what the outfit looked like.

"What are you doing on ore-sama's prop—no, how did you get in ore-sama's _room_?" he commanded, watching as the boy spun around and stared at him.

"Me?"

The heir gave him an odd look. "Who else would ore-sama being speaking to?"

The teenager ignored the question and instead peered at him in shock. Atobe wondered what _he _had to be shocked about. It wasn't like _he _had come home to find someone else inside of his room!

"You can _see _me?!"

"Should ore-sama _not _be able to see you?"

The blonde shrunk back slightly and began to mutter to himself, frowning heavily. "This is bad. How—_why_—can he see me? Mortals aren't supposed to be able to see me…"

Atobe twitched. This was just fabulous. Not only was this teenage intruder an _idiot _but he was also _crazy_. This was yet another reason to add to his list of reasons for hating Valentine's Day.

He nearly groaned aloud. Atobe sincerely hoped this was not one of his… fans. He knew he had fan_boys _and he didn't actually mind, but that didn't mean he wanted them stalking him!

"Would you stop muttering to yourself and start answering ore-sama's questions?"

The blonde quieted and turned towards him, glaring. "You're rude! Do you know that?"

Atobe stared at him in disbelief. "Ore-sama is not the one breaking and entering, ahn? Now would you mind answering ore-sama's questions?"

Grinning, the teen crossed his arms. "Maybe I don't wanna."

The heir pursed his lips and closed his eyes, fighting off a loud huff. Did this person know who he was? It didn't sound like it. But—then again—this was a crazy, idiotic intruder.

"Fine then, _who _are you?" he asked, eyes opening to stare at him.

"Oh, _that's _an easy one." The teenager uncrossed his arms. "I'm Akutagawa Jirou! Yoroshiku!" he peered around him. "Your room is sugoi! It's so big." He paused when he faced the bed, eyes widening. "So big… it looks so soft—"

"Don't you dare," Atobe growled as this "Jirou" took a step towards it.

Jirou pouted and recrossed his arms, somehow adopting the look akin to a kicked puppy. "Hai, Atobe-sama… but it looks so comfy. If I could just—"

"No,"

"But—"

"No,"

"Why not?"

"Why… Because you are in ore-sama's room asking to lay on ore-sama's bed and the only person who lies on ore-sama's bed is ore-sama. Is that clear?" Atobe questioned and Jirou tapped his chin, as if in thought.

Finally, he shook his head. "No,"

Atobe groaned and collapsed back into his chair as Jirou grinned and clapped, running over and jumping onto the bed. "Sugee! It is very soft!" he snuggled into the comforters, face a soft pink in happiness. "I guess it's not such a bad thing to be assigned as your cupid after all!"

Freezing for a moment, Atobe wondered, _did he just say "assigned as your cupid"? _He shook his head, he couldn't have said that… or at least he couldn't have meant it… right?

"What did you just say?"

Jirou glanced over at him in confusion. "I said that your bed is very soft…"

Atobe shook his head. This boy was too much. "No, after that."

The blonde blinked. "Oh! You mean me being assigned as your cupid, ne? What about it?"

"What…?" he sighed and gently brought up a hand to massage his temple. "What do you mean by that?"

"I mean it exactly how it sounds. I'm your cupid." Jirou struck a pose, head in one hand as he gave an exaggerated wink, mouth open and his other hand folded into a "V" sign. "I'm your love messenger! I'm the one that'll make your heart go _thump thump _for someone! Isn't that _sugoi_?! I think it's sugoi!"

He flinched. Were blondes… always this loud and hyper? If the answer to that was a "yes" then he would like to give a big, resounding _no _to all blondes in the future after meeting this one _unbearable _blonde.

Atobe watched as the boy ducked his head over the side of the bed, staring underneath it. "You have not stuffed animals? How boring…" Jirou sat back up and lay back on the bed, beginning to tick off the number of stuff animals _he _had. "I've got a rabbit, a dog, a cat, a horse, a bear, another bear, a dragon, a pegasus, another dog…"

The heir tuned him out, eyes still latched onto the relaxed form. This teenager must've escaped from some type of mental hospital! He was ashamed to admit that the possibility of that being true scared him a little. Were all mental patients this… annoying though? And he briefly wondered how someone could be so annoying and yet kind of… cute at the same time.

He shook off the thought, this kid was _not _cute!"

"…a dolphin, an octopus, an elephant, a panther, another bear, another tiger… anou… I think that's it… um, that would be… about one hundred and fifty-nine stuffed animals! And surprisingly they all fit on my bed! Cool, huh?"

Atobe said nothing, wondering how on earth he was supposed to respond to something like that.

"Atobe-kun? Did you hear me? Do you want me to name them?" Atobe went to shake his head but—before he could—Jirou began naming them. "Okay, in the same order there is Lucy, Plux, Tiger, Mayer, Yuki, Cookie, BadBreath, WingedDonkey, Tyxe…"

This time, Atobe couldn't help an actual face-palm.

"Am I annoying you?" Jirou asked, cutting off suddenly. "I can stop if I'm annoying you, you know."

He stared at him for a moment. "You're—"

"Okay then, if I'm not annoying you—Pookie, Andrew, Bob—"

"You're annoying me!" he paused. "Ore-sama! You're annoying _ore-sama_!"

"Aww," Jirou frowned. "I'll stop then."

After another second, Atobe questioned, "What is with that outfit? If you are _truly _a cupid shouldn't you be wearing a… diaper or be naked and carrying a bow and arrow?"

Jirou grinned and sat up, hands placed in front of his knees. "Do you want me naked, because I can totally do naked if you that'll make you feel comfortable."

"No!" Atobe exclaimed as Jirou began to wave his hand and mumble mumbo-jumbo. "I don't want you naked!" he blushed. "Ore-sama doesn't want you naked… ore-sama means!"

"Eh?" Jirou smiled, laying back onto the bed again, giggling. "No need to yell, I heard you. Besides…I wasn't going to remove my clothes, just pretending." Atobe glared at the other teenager as the blonde snickered on his bed. He had just met him an hour or so ago and he was already sure that this teen was going to be the death of him by dying of annoyance!

"Atobe-sama, is everything alright in there?"

Glaring at the blonde, he brought a finger to his lips, signaling him to be silent and Jirou nodded, not bothering to mention that he was the only one who could hear and see him.

Atobe opened the door to see one of his maids eyeing him a little warily. "Ore-sama is fine… just taking out some of ore-sama's frustrations about some first year mistakes at tennis practice today. That is all, you may go."

The maid bowed slightly before making her way down the hall. Atobe shut the door, leaning his head against it with a sigh before turning back around, only to take a startled step back when he saw Jirou on his bed, a red bow and arrow in his hand. He eyed the arrow; it had a heart shaped point. He wondered where the teenager was keeping all of this stuff so that he couldn't immediately see it until he turned away.

Jirou pointed the readied arrow at the far wall and Atobe hurriedly stepped in front of it, not all together positive the crazy blonde wouldn't just shoot him instead if he didn't move.

"What do you think you are doing?" Atobe exclaimed, hands placed on his hips.

"I was going to practice…? Is that okay?" Jirou asked innocently, already beginning to pull back the arrow. "Don't worry, I've got good aim and it'll disappear before it hits anything anyways."

"Disappear… don't you even think abou—" Jirou let go of the arrow and it went flying over Atobe's shoulder and to the other side of the room.

"It'll disappear any second now." Jirou nodded matter-of-factly. "Any second now." He frowned. "Why isn't it disappearing?" it shot through the wall and stuck there. "…oops…"

Atobe gave a small, disbelieving laugh as he walked over to the arrow, glaring at the blonde biting his lip cutely on his bed—no! _Not _cutely on his bed! The blonde was being annoying and wasn't doing anything even _remotely _cute.

Eyeing the arrow stuck in his wall, Atobe reached a hand out and grabbed, removing it from the expensive wood. As he stared at it, it suddenly went _poof_ leaving a thin cloud of pink smoke behind. His eyes widened. That did _not _just happen. He was daydreaming that an arrow just disappeared in his hand. The only problem with that was that Atobe's didn't daydream.

"Oh," Jirou stated quietly and then began to smile. "It disappeared. Told you it would, and see, there isn't even a small dent in your wall. Now _that's _how it's done." He looked at his arrow, tilting his head. "But why didn't it disappear before it hit the wall? Maybe I should bring it in for a tune-up."

Atobe slowly walked over to a chair and collapsed into it, shaking his head. He was tired. That's all this was. He was tired and he was dreaming this all up.

"You aren't dreaming." Said a voice from in front of him, and Atobe forcefully stopped himself from jumping where he sat when he saw the blond sitting on the ground cross-legged in front of him. Jirou had had no time to move… or, at least he thought he hadn't. "This is real, what you just saw is real, and I'm real. Dead, but real." Jirou gave a small smile.

"…Dead…" he repeated slowly, leaning back in his chair. "You do not look… _dead_."

Jirou giggled. "I should hope not! I'd probably look _horrible_! But—well—I guess I'm not _dead _per say… but I did die." He thought for a moment. "I died probably about… about seven hundred and fifty years ago, I think. I'm not sure. Time doesn't matter all that much in my world."

"You are… you are actually cupid?" Atobe asked, wide-eyed.

"_A _cupid," he corrected, holding up a finger. "Your cupid for the moment, actually."

Atobe gave another small laugh. "And you are… what? Supposed to make ore-sama fall in love?"

Jirou smiled slightly himself and crawled over to him, folding his arms atop of Atobe's lap and resting his head upon them, gazing up at the teenager. "_Help _you fall in love. Nobody can _make _someone else fall in love. They always taught us that in cupid school."

The silver haired teen blinked. "Cu… cupid school?"

"Hai," Jirou nodded. "And you don't know how _difficult _it is! It takes seventy-five years just to learn how to be a cupid! I was one of the lucky few, I started out being a cupid and didn't have to work my way up. I don't think I could've handled learning about all the history behind other things too! It took us thirty years to just finish history and learning things like 'if Cupid A shoots his arrow at fifty-six miles-per-hour and Cupid B shoots his at forty-eight miles-per-hour and the two Cupids are three thousand four hundred and eight-six miles apart, how long does it take for the two arrows to meet?' It's crazy, I tell you."

Atobe merely stared at him, not knowing exactly how to respond to that.

"Anyways," Jirou stood. "I guess I should get to business." To Atobe's surprise, the blond seated himself sideways on his lap, smiling happily. "Your lap is comfy, Atobe-kun! I like it!" the heir twitched as the boy shifted on top of him to get more comfortable. Despite believing that this teen was crazy, Atobe _was _a growing man and he _did _have hormones which were being evil at the moment and decided to be a… hard problem.

"Heh," Jirou smirked. "Is that your hand in your pocket or are you just happy to _have me sitting on top of you_? But seeing as I can see both of your hands, I'm going with the latter." He gave a small wink before giggling childishly.

Atobe closed his eyes and swallowed difficultly. Opening his eyes, he stared at the blond sitting on his lap, wondering if the teen did this with all of his supposed "people he was supposed to help fall in love" or just him. He didn't know why, but he kind of hoped that it was just him.

"And if ore-sama doesn't want help falling in love?"

"Too bad, Atobe-kun. I want my pay check." Jirou stated dryly before grinning widely. "Now, anything you find attractive in a person?"

"And how—exactly—are you supposed to make ore-sama fall in love?" he asked, ignoring the question.

"Like this," Jirou brought his hands to his lips, blowing softly and Atobe watched as the seemingly same pink smoke began to swirl in his palm. As it slowly began to rise into the air, Atobe thought he caught a scent of roses and strawberries but it was so faint that he could not tell whether he had or not.

Jirou gave another light blow, sending the smoke wafting towards Atobe's face. It surrounded him as his lips parted slightly as he took a breath in, the taste of strawberries landing on his tongue. His stomach churned and he wondered why the taste was so pleasant to him.

After a moment, Jirou put his face an inch away from Atobe's, quietly asking, "Feel any different about somebody?"

"Yes," Atobe stated softly, eyeing the teen on his lap. "There is this one teenager that ore-sama just met. He's an idiot and kind of crazy, blonde with brown eyes. Ore-sama feels even more annoyed with him than ore-sama did before because he is now sitting on ore-sama's lap with his _face _hardly an inch away from ore-sama's."

There was silence for a moment. "Oh," Jirou stated, but still did not move as he questioned, "Feel any different now?"

Giving a loud, annoyed huff, Atobe stood, sending the blond sprawling to the floor. "Itai!" the blonde cried, pouting as he rubbed the back of his head, glaring up at the heir standing above him.

"Ore-sama has had enough of your childish, foolishness. Now—whoever you are—if you would please leave so that ore-sama doesn't have to waste time in seeing you off of ore-sama's premises."

"Atobe-kun is rude," Jirou mumbled as he stood, dusting off his ridiculous, pink clothing. "Fine, if you don't want my help in your non-existent love life, then I won't help you!" the blonde stuck out his tongue, still glaring as he snapped, disappearing before the heir's eyes.

Atobe froze before slowly walking over to his bed and lying down. "This is a dream. It's all just a dream and if ore-sama goes to sleep, ore-sama will wake up and this day wouldn't have happened yet… and that annoying blonde definitely does _not _exist." Oh, if only that were the truth… but then this would be boring, wouldn't it?

* * *

"I hate him," Jirou tore off a rose petal and dropped it into the scented water. "I hate him," he did the same again. "I hate him, and I hope he never finds someone to love!" he scrunched up the rose in his hand and threw it into the basin, pouting angrily and crossing his arms.

"Akutagawa-kun, saying something like that isn't appropriate of a cupid."

Jirou dropped his arms and whined. "I know, but I can't help it. That person was rude and he didn't want my help! So why should I help him, Yukimura-kun?"

The second-in-command gave a small smile and seated himself next to the blonde, hovering his hand over the red tinted water in the basin. "I'm not supposed to show anybody this, but if you don't help him, you are restricting him of a great love." The bluette tapped the water and then pulled his hand back. Jirou leaned over the basin, watching as the water rippled and turned to mist, rising into the air to create a small screen.

It showed Atobe Keigo, smiling gently as he looked at a person across from him. Atobe laughed and said something that they couldn't hear as there was no sound. To Jirou it reminded him of one of those old silent films. Jirou found himself wishing he could hear what the laugh sounded like and then blushed. Why would he wish something like that?

As Atobe brought a small hand up to his lips and placed a soft kiss onto the palm, Jirou turned his head away, frowning. What was this feeling? It was something akin to jealousy, he was sure… but he had no reason to be jealous! It just didn't make any sense.

Yukimura waved his hand through the mist, dispersing it and there was suddenly a splash as the basin was once again filled with red, scented water.

"Do you see what I mean? Atobe-san looks very happy, does he not? Do you really not want to allow him that?"

Jirou grumbled, still not liking it but now for a slightly different reason. But it really was none of his business who Atobe Keigo ended up falling in love with and everyone deserved love. "Fine, I'll help him… although, it's not Valentine's Day anymore."

Yukimura smiled. "Since when has love had a specified day?"

"Since…" he sighed. "Never. Okay, I'll do it, but that doesn't mean I'll be happy about it!" he exclaimed, crossing his arms and closing his eyes. "Ah," his eyes re-opened. "What am I going to wear?"

-

"Hmm, so _this _is what your school looks like, Atobe-kun."

The heir froze where he stopped and slowly turned around, groaning quietly as a blonde dressed in an over-sized, pink hoodie with animal ears and tight jeans with pink tennis shoes peered around at the hall they were in.

Atobe quickly thanked Kami that no one else was in the hall.

Striding over to him, Atobe slapped down the hand that was about to poke at a window, wishing he hadn't done that went the short blonde stared up at him with a puppy dog pout. He shook his head. No time to think things like that.

"What are you doing here? Ore-sama is dreaming again, that's what this is."

Jirou sighed and shook his head, wagging a finger. "I told you that you weren't dreaming, didn't I? Why don't you believe me? Out of all the people in the world, I just had to get the most arrogant." Atobe glared down at him as the blonde muttered this to himself.

Atobe sighed. "Fine, if you really are a… cupid…" he said the word as if he couldn't believe anything less. "Then why are you here? It is no longer Valentine's Day."

"That's what I said!" Jirou gasped pointing at him. "But my superior said that 'since when has love had a specified day?' So I had to agree and come here… besides, everyone deserves love even if they are rude, and arrogant, and mean, and hurtful, and conceited…"

"That means the same thing as arrogant basically." Atobe pointed out dryly as the blonde started walking down the hall in a straight line, arms raised at his sides.

Jirou glanced over his shoulder, smiling. "I know,"

There was an awkward silence on Atobe's part as Jirou continued to jump around in the hall. "Don't you have class to get to, Atobe-kun? I'm just waiting for you to go so that I know where it is."

"You…" Atobe stared at him. "You can't come into ore-sama's class."

"Why not?" Jirou spun around. "It's not like anybody but you can see or hear me."

Atobe twitched. "Eh? And you did not tell ore-sama this yesterday?"

Jirou snickered. "What's the fun in that?"

"…I didn't know that my life was there to amuse you… Akutagawa."

"Just your love life." He corrected, walking over to him to stand almost chest to chest with the high schooler. "If I can't have fun while looking for someone that you mortals can spend your lives with, when am I supposed to have fun?"

"When you aren't messing with ore-sama's love life." Atobe stated, walking past the blonde, his shoulder lightly bumping the cupid's as he headed to his class.

"Okay, I'll try to have some more fun when I'm finished then… but I still want to have fun now!" he pouted and Atobe shot him a look before walking into his class, telling his sensei that he had had tennis club duties.

Jirou eyed the room as he followed the heir inside. He had never been inside of a mortal class room before despite having been a cupid for over seven hundred years. For some reason, he had always seemed to get stuck with adults and boring people. Although he hated to admit it, he liked the change in pace.

Jirou blushed slightly and followed Atobe to his desk, sitting cross-legged on top of the girl's desk next to him.

Atobe sighed and eyed him before giving a small cough when he saw the female owner of the desk flush a dark red. He turned back to look at the front of the room, twitching slightly when he heard a giggle coming from his "cupid". Were all… "cupids" like this? And if not, why did it have to be _this _one that was assigned to him? Why couldn't he have a normal—better, less annoying—one?

"You know," Jirou began. "I've never been in a school before. When I was alive, only the richest got an education… at least, I think it was like that. I can't remember exactly."

The heir fought from clenching his eyes shut. This boy wasn't going to shut up, was he? Did this boy _ever _shut up? From what he knew of him, he could probably safely say no, he did not ever shut up.

A few minutes later, Jirou's eyes began to droop and he raised his arms into the air, yawning. "I'm tired," he looked around and spotted an empty desk a few feet away. Standing, he walked over to it and plopped down, resting his head on his arms.

Atobe watched him from the corner of his eye as the blonde began to let out soft, cute snores, wondering what had just happened. One minute the cupid had been ranting non-stop and the next he was fast asleep at an unused desk. Was this normal for him?

He found himself wishing to know if it was.

After class was over, Atobe waited for everyone else to leave before walking over to the desk and staring down at the blonde. He sighed, wondering why he didn't just leave. But… he didn't want to see the cupid look at him in anger again like that.

Although, when Jirou's face was all red, it was rather cute.

He shook the thought from his head, eyes falling shut as he did so. What was with all of these thoughts he was having lately? They made absolutely no sense!

As he continued to stare at his cupid, his hand slowly rose of its own accord, falling softly onto the fluffy blonde hair. Twisting a strand between his fingers, Atobe ran them through it, lightly petting him. When Jirou smiled and giggled, muttering happily to himself, Atobe quickly snatched his hand back, blushing against his will. What had just happened? That hadn't been normal Atobe behavior.

Clearing his throat, Atobe said, "Akutagawa-kun, ore-sama feels as if ore-sama should just leave you here, but ore-sama will not be that cruel if you quickly awaken."

Jirou groaned and opened his eyes, staring tiredly up at the heir. "Why'd you wake me up? I was having a nice dream about kittens and petting!"

Atobe flushed slightly but otherwise remained composed. "If you want ore-sama to leave you here, then ore-sama will. You merely have to say it."

"No!" Jirou exclaimed, hopping up. "Don't leave me here! I mean…" his voice trailed off as he tinged pink. "I wanna go with Atobe-kun."

There was a short awkward silence before Atobe gave a stiff nod and strode from the room and down the hall.

"Wait, Atobe-kun!" Jirou called, running after him. "Don't leave me!" he pouted when he caught up. "You're mean, Atobe-kun…"

He twitched slightly and stopped in his steps, drawing a few glances from the people walking past. Closing his eyes, he told himself to stay calm, and not do anything rash such as talking to someone whom only he could see.

Atobe pondered on that thought. Someone only whom he could see and hear… did that sound like some kind of mental illness to anybody else because it sure did to him.

"Eh, Atobe, you've been acting quite oddly today." The heir opened his eyes, fighting off a sigh as he glanced over at the other teen.

"Ahn?" he questioned. "And how would you know this seeing as you are in a different class than ore-sama?"

Oshitari smiled and took another step forward. "Word travels when something is about Atobe Keigo, you know. And I'm curious as to what is going on. You look as if you have seen a ghost."

"Ore-sama has seen no ghosts." He replied, staring determinedly at the Kansai boy.

Jirou watched the two interact, an odd feeling beginning to bubble up inside of his chest as he walked over to Atobe and rested his chin on his shoulder. "Who is this? Your friend, Atobe-kun? Do you… _like _him?" he tried to keep his voice neutral, but a sour edge creeped into his voice as he scowled slightly, still not understanding what was wrong with him.

Atobe gave a small sigh. Why did the… thing have to talk to him while Oshitari was around? That guy was too perceptive for his own good. Maybe not as perceptive as _he _was himself, but perceptive enough.

"Are you sure about that, Atobe? You were also acting odd yesterday. Just looking out for my buchou." Oshitari smiled slightly.

Jirou grumbled, mocking him under his breath. "Oh, that is _so _a line. Can't you see he's trying to pick you up?"

_Shut up_, Atobe said loudly in his mind, lips tightening slightly and Jirou got the message to be silent. "It was nothing," Atobe responded. "Ore-sama was merely feeling… off yesterday as if something were… well, watching ore-sama."

Oshitari was quiet for a moment. "You too?"

Jirou straightened up slightly as he began to pay more attention and Atobe raised a brow elegantly in curiosity. "Ahn? What are you talking about Oshitari?"

Oshitari chuckled, leaning back against the wall. "It felt as if someone were watching me yesterday and indeed there was. A fiery little thing he was too. Very amusing."

The blonde's eyes narrowed slightly in thought. It couldn't be…

"Red hair, loud mouth, the works. Normally that would annoy me but for some reason… he caught my interest instead."

"Eh? Gakuto. My friend Gakuto must've been his cupid, it sounds like it. But Gakuto was able to be seen also?" he asked quietly to himself. "What's going on…"

Upon hearing him, Atobe stiffened up. Not more cupids… "Well, ore-sama saw no one of the sort or anyone interesting." Jirou pouted. He wasn't interesting? Well then, he would just have to make sure Atobe-kun thought he was interesting from now on. "Now, if you would excuse ore-sama, ore-sama has class."

-

"Do you not know _how _to be quiet, Akutagawa-kun?" Atobe asked when they entered his room after he had gotten home from school.

Jirou smiled. "Actually, most of the time I'm sleeping, but I'm working so I can't go to sleep. The only reason I slept during your classes was because I had no one to talk to and talking to myself gets boring after awhile. But now we can freely talk! Yay!" he gave a small cheer, face excited.

Atobe twitched. "Ore-sama thought that you did not like ore-sama."

"Hm…" Jirou hummed, clasping his hands innocently behind his back as he walked up to the teenager a sweet smile on his face. "Maybe I changed my mind." Atobe glanced away, fighting off a dark blush. "I didn't _really _mean that I hated you, you know."

Regaining his composure, Atobe turned back and questioned, "Are cupids not allowed to hate?"

Jirou pursed his lips in thought and traveled over to Atobe's bed, laying down onto it. "I never really thought about it, actually. I would imagine so though. You can't have love without hate, I think. As the saying goes, there is a thin line between love and hate." Jirou looked over at him. "I think that's true. Don't you?"

It was silence for a moment before Atobe slowly nodded. "Hai," he agreed quietly, coming over to sit in the arm chair near his bed. "Ore-sama would imagine so… if there is such a thing as love, that is."

The blonde's brows narrowed in confusion. "Of course there is. If there weren't, then…" he frowned. "I wouldn't exist." Atobe flinched at the sad tone and teary eyes, figuring out that he had said something wrong.

"You would," Atobe corrected. "You lived, there for you would've exist."

"That's not what I mean," Jirou sighed, sitting up so that he was once again cross-legged. "I mean as a cupid. Sure, I would've existed while I was alive. And—I suppose—that I would've existed in some form after I had moved on. Cupids are here to help people realize the need of love in life, aren't we? At least, that's what we have been taught. I'm beginning to doubt now…" he shrunk slight back and lied back down, biting at his lip. "You—for some reason—I just can't figure out what to do for you. I've watched you for a few days since Valentine's Day because something told me I needed to. And you just don't seem as if you have anyone I can help you fall in love with. Although… I shouldn't say this, but I know you do. Fall in love with someone, that is. I saw it, I was shown it. But I'm not sure _who _and it's frustrating. How am I supposed to do my job if I can't figure out how to do it?"

There was another silence, this time spanning over ten minutes. Atobe wondered at what to say and then something popped into his mind. He shouldn't ask it, but he was curious. "Are…" Jirou looked over at him. "Are cupids allowed to fall in love?"

The blonde watched him, trying to figure out if he was just somehow being mocked. When he saw that it was a sincere question, he gave a small smile, liking the fact that someone who hardly knew him—someone whom he was supposed to help find love—was wondering about _his _love life.

"Hai," he nodded. "We are. But it's limited. We can only fall in love with our own kind—in other words—other cupids. But I believe that there is a problem with this. I have not met one cupid who loved another cupid. I've not met anyone in my world that has fallen in love actually. Although… I do think I remember someone. I can't remember his name but he was a senpai cupid and he fell with a girl who wasn't a cupid. A spirit of nature, I think. I'm not exactly sure what happened, but one day, the two of them disappeared."

Atobe swallowed tightly, not knowing why that made him feel so nervous. Suddenly, he stood and began walking towards the bed, the closer he got, the faster his heart beat in his chest. For some reason, Jirou felt a pink blush rise to his cheeks as he rose to his knees on the bed, still staring up at the taller boy.

"Why aren't cupids allowed to fall in love with… mortals?"

Jirou's tongue darted to lick his lips, but his mouth had gone completely dry in that second, stomach beginning to churn nauseatingly. "That's a long story." He told him quietly, breath hitching as Atobe leaned over him.

"Tell me," Atobe commanded lightly, dropping his "ore-sama".

Taking in a quick breath, Jirou smiled. "Later," just as he went to lean forward, Atobe leaned down and their lips met in a heated kiss. Jirou whimpered slightly when their tongues fiercely battled between their lips. The heir groaned as the seemingly fresh taste of strawberries exploded throughout his mouth and the aroma wafted up his nostrils.

Burying his hand deep within the blonde hair, Atobe held his head even closer, tongue darting in and out of Jirou's wet cavern. The cupid moaned, hands scraping down the teenager's clothed back. He arched up with a loud mewl as their restrained members rubbed against each other. Atobe pulled away from the kiss slightly, sighing in annoyance at the clothing.

"Let me," Jirou smiled, running his hand softly down Atobe's back. The heir arched an eyebrow before glancing down when he suddenly felt a cold draft move across his skin. He gave a small choking sound when he saw himself naked and glanced back down to see an equally as naked Jirou and blushed slightly.

Jirou grinned. "I may be a being of love, but just as quickly as I can conjure my arrow, I can turn into a lustful being instead… or a mix of the two to be exact."

Atobe gave a slight smile before pausing. "I know that you have… lived for over seven hundred years but… _have _you ever done this before?"

The blonde shook his head slowly, still not losing his smile. "Iie,"

"Good," Atobe stated, leaning back down to drag his lips over the cupid's skin. Pausing at one erect bud, Atobe gently took it into his mouth, teeth nipping at it. Jirou's eyes closed when he felt a finger run across his shaft. The blonde gasped at the foreign feeling and wondered why it felt so good.

He felt hot, his breathing was heavy, and every bit of skin that had been touched by Atobe seemed to tingle sensitively. Legs spreading, Jirou let out a sharp breath when he felt the fingers on him become a complete hand and massage and his still hardening length.

Jirou bucked into the hand, whimpering slightly in need. "Atobe-kun," the cupid began, brown eyes staring up into the mortal's blue ones. "I need you."

Atobe was silent for a second. "I need something for lu—"

The cupid shook his head. "No, you don't. I know what pain feels like and I've been hurt worse." He gave a small smile. "Trust me on that."

Eyeing him warily, Atobe told himself to ask what that meant at a different time, because right then certainly _wasn't _the time. "Are you sure?"

He laughed. "Hai, I'm sure, Atobe-kun."

"Keigo," he corrected.

Jirou blinked. "Huh?"

"It's Keigo," Atobe repeated, staring down at him as he hovered over the small body. "My name, Keigo."

After a second, Jirou smiled happily. "And I'm Jirou."

Atobe's eyes wandered over him before he dived down, tongue forcefully entering Jirou's lips, but he didn't get much resistance in the first place. His hand traveled down between their bodies and he pressed one finger to Jirou's entrance, rubbing at the ring of muscle before entering it inside of him slowly.

Jirou gave a tiny flinch but otherwise either ignored the pain or felt none and Atobe hoped that it was the latter. Giving a small purr of pleasure, Jirou rolled his hips down, urging the heir to do more and he gave a happy sigh when Atobe entered a second finger, stretching him wider.

Groaning at the sounds escaping the cupid's lips, Atobe removed his fingers only to replace it with the head of his throbbing cock. Slowly moving forward, he pushed his tip in, grunting as Jirou's puckered ass stretched tightly around him to accommodate his length.

He paused and gave the blonde time to adjust, fist clenching tightly at how difficult it was to not to thrust into the virgin cupid. Atobe almost chuckled at the thought. Here he was, having sex with a cupid who was a virgin, and one he had met only the day before and yet already had strong feelings for him, he was sure. He had thought he had never fall in love, let alone with a _cupid_… with a cupid who wasn't supposed to fall in love with anyone but their own kind…

Atobe ignored the thought and thrust himself completely into the small body when Jirou gave a nod of readiness. Jirou gasped and arched off of the bed, his cock rubbing against the heir's muscular stomach. He hooked his legs around Atobe's waist as Atobe planted feather-like kisses across his chest and neck.

Whining in disappointment when Atobe removed himself from his eager ass, Jirou pouted up at him and then gave a pleasurable cry when Atobe slid rapidly back into him, a shock of electricity seemingly running through his veins.

"Kei—Keigo-kun…faster…" he gasped when the mortal followed the small demand, moving in and out of his body quickly.

Jirou was surprised at how much this act was pleasing him and figured that the fact that what they were doing in that moment was something forbidden, unheard of. But he found himself not being able to bring himself to care. If this mortal made him feel this good all the time, then to hell with being a cupid and rules! Since when did love play by the rules anyways?

"T—tight," Atobe grunted as Jirou's ass clenched around his cock even more so. Despite the cupid having such a small body, he fit perfectly inside of him and he wasn't little by any definition.

Jirou bucked his hips forward, forcing the pulsing member deeper inside of him. He panted and quickly tugged Atobe down, welcoming the tongue that automatically dived inside of him.

His stomach knotted and unknotted as Atobe continuously pounded at his prostate, searching for release. Jirou's eyes fell shut and his head tilted back when Atobe's lips moved to bite at the crook of his neck, leaving a large bruise in their wake. A moment later, Jirou screamed out the mortal's name, shooting himself onto their stomachs while Atobe came inside of Jirou, filling the small, tight body even further.

After a moment, the heir removed himself and his white seed slowly dripped from Jirou's loose asshole and onto the sheets. Tugging the small cupid towards him, he laid a kiss on top of the sweaty blonde hair, wondering if it was possible to develop such strong feelings for someone that he didn't know… someone that had died over seven hundred years ago.

He glanced down and a small smile grew on his face when he saw Jirou's lips turned upwards, brown eyes closed, and soft snores escaping from him. Pulling up the blankets over their bodies, Atobe also drifted off to sleep, happily dreaming about a blonde boy in pink.

* * *

The woman angrily closed her eyes, fists clenching. "Does that boy not understand that having relationships with the mortals is even more prohibited than falling for someone who is _not _a cupid but is of this world?"

Yukimura frowned, wishing that he was able to say something, but not being able to. "I like Akutagawa-kun, and I wish that I didn't have to do this." She opened her eyes and showed how truly sorry she was about having to do her job. "But it is law in our world, for our safety and preservation. It is a _must _that mortals don't find out about us. Shishido Ryou was the exception seeing as he died shortly after he and Ootori Choutarou fell for each other—but no one knows of this fact because Shishido Ryou is still studying and Ootori Choutarou does his job well." She sighed and stared at Yukimura. "And I know you—yourself—have as well fallen for Sanada Genichirou but… you know that it cannot happen, do you not?"

The second-in-command gave small nod, fighting from saying that he didn't need to be reminded. "I'm sorry Yukimura-kun, I'm just trying to prepare you for when you will take over as leader of the cupids."

"I understand," Yukimura forced a smile onto his face, sending chills down nearly everyone's backs—the exception being the female in front of him. "Sanada and I are good friends, that is all. I plan to be nothing more with him despite our feelings. We both know how the law works, especially him seeing as how he is the one who enforces it… shall I call him here?" he held his breath, knowing what the answer would be.

The woman stared at him. "You shall,"

* * *

Jirou's eyes snapped open and he shot up in bed, breathing heavily. Why did he have such a bad feeling all of a sudden? He glanced down at the teenager next to him but couldn't bring a smile to his face as the worry only increased.

His palm tingled and he glanced down at it, eyes widening when he saw a pink aura wrap around his hand before rising into the air and disappearing. That couldn't be good.

A blue swirl began to appear in the middle of the room and Jirou raised his hand to his head when he began to feel slightly dizzy, the room becoming slightly blurred.

He blinked when he saw a familiar face smiling sadly at him. "Yuki—Yukimura-kun?"

Yukimura nodded. "I'm sorry about this, Jirou, but you know the law. Sanada?" the man standing next to him gave a stiff nod, frowning deeply as Yukimura waved his hand, clothing Jirou as Sanada walked over to him and helped him off of the bed gently.

The second-in-command walked over and stared down at Atobe, placing a graceful hand over his face that dressed him in pajamas and then pressed a finger to his temple, whispering soft words. Jirou watched sadly as a black glow surrounded the heir and Atobe's brow narrowed in slight discomfort before it disappeared.

"He… Atobe-kun will no longer remember you, Akutagawa-kun. You know how much I hate this part of my job, but I must do it." He straightened up and cleared his face, giving a firm nod to Sanada who tugged him towards the swirl. "You shall be brought to the detention center and restrained, Akutagawa-kun. Questioned. And sentenced." Yukimura winced slightly at his own words, taking a deep breath. "Go ahead, Sanada."

Jirou looked over his shoulder and went to move back to the bed, only be tugged a little harder. "Keigo-kun…" he whispered, frowning as he fought from crying. Everything was going so fast. He was confused. What was happening?

Nothing made any sense.

-

Upon waking, Atobe eyed the room, feeling as if something were missing. He glanced outside and saw that it was dark before running his hand across the space next to him, the sheets warm with lingering heat. The heir sighed, wondering why it felt as if there was supposed to be something next to him.

His head started to pound and he sat up, cradling his head in his hands, deciding not to ponder on it if it was going to cause him pain. Besides, it was probably nothing important.

Heart twinging at the thought, Atobe laid back onto his expensive mattress, staring up at the ceiling that almost seemed to swirl before his eyes. He blinked before closing them and rolling over onto his side.

No use to dwell on it. As he had thought earlier, it was probably nothing important.

* * *

_**Two Months Later**_

_-_

Jirou sat up curiously as he heard loud voices from down the hall. His eyes widened when he recognized on as Gakuto and the other two as Yukimura and Sanada. What were they doing down here? They couldn't be…

"I refuse to be manhandled! The only one who can handle me is Yuushi." Gakuto huffed, crossing his arms as they came to a stop at the door across from Jirou's. Jirou smiled at his friend's stubbornness, wishing that he could talk to him again.

"I'm sorry that I had to do this Mukahi-kun. But this is the law, both you and Akutagawa-kun should understand that. Maybe—someday—it might be different, but that day is not anywhere in the near future. Sanada,"

"Hai, Yukimura,"

"Eh? Wait a second—"

Gakuto's voice was abruptly cut off by the sound of a door closing and Jirou sighed, hugging his legs to his chest as he stared down at the blanket beneath him. At least it was only isolation. He would hate if it were something worse and Gakuto had to be subjected to that.

On the other hand, isolation was just as bad as anything worse, and Gakuto was going to be realizing that soon. Jirou already knew the fact that it was just as bad—if not worse—as a lot of other punishments.

He missed Keigo and that feeling was torture in itself. Jirou was only glad that Keigo didn't remember him so that he didn't have to suffer any hurt that might have come along with this. Keigo was allowed to be happy, and that was enough for him.

Although, he still wondered how he was able to fall in love with somebody—a conceited mortal no less—in only about a week (he had been observing the teenager for awhile before meeting him face to face). Did cupids tend to fall in love faster than normal people?

That was something to think about to pass the time.

Jirou turned around at the sound of his door being slid open and blinked when he saw Yukimura enter the room. The second-in-command looked over his shoulder with a smile. "Sanada, you can go. I'm sure you have other business to attend to."

Sanada eyed the man before giving a small nod and grunt. He glanced up at Jirou and then turned around, walking from the room as he slid the door shut behind him.

Yukimura continued to watch the door as the faint sound of footsteps disappeared into the distance. The man turned back to Jirou. "Akutagawa-kun, how have you been?"

The blonde pursed his lips slightly and lay back onto his bed. "As well as I could be, but I think you know that… what was… why is Gakuto in isolation?" he asked hesitantly, leaning forward.

Yukimura gave a small, sad smile. "It seems as if Mukahi-kun has gotten himself into the same situation that you have. A lot of people seem to be falling into the situation. I expect Niou-kun will be next."

"Niou?" Jirou asked, recognizing the name but not knowing who he was.

"Of April Fools… and Friday the 13th it seems." Yukimura let out a short laugh.

"Oh… Yukimura-kun… may I ask you something?"

Yukimura nodded. "Hai, of course."

Jirou thought for a second, not knowing what to ask. "Why… why was I chosen to be a cupid? If it were me… that isn't what I would have chosen for myself to do."

The other man watched him for a few minutes. "No, if I were in charge, I probably would've picked you as a sandman."

"Eh?" Jirou blinked in confusion. "What is a sandman?"

"They are in charge of sleep and of dreams, Akutagawa-kun." He smiled. "I think it fits you well."

"Hmm," the blonde hummed, nodding. "I think it does too. Um… anou… do you think you could tell me about how Keigo is doing? It's okay if you can't but I was just… wondering…"

Yukimura sighed. "I… he is doing as well as normal, I believe. He realizes something is missing and can't help but to ponder on it but—other than that—I don't know."

"Oh, okay," he replied quietly, biting his lip. "That's good enough anyways."

After a moment, Yukimura turned and walked back towards the door, stopping when he heard Jirou ask, "Yukimura-kun! You understand! Don't you?"

Glancing over his shoulder, Yukimura swallowed slightly. "Understand?"

Jirou nodded and climbed down from his bed, walking over to the taller man. "Understand how it is to love someone who you aren't allowed to. I saw the way you looked at Sanada-san and how you spoke. There isn't that much fondness in people's voices when they speak to friends, even I know that."

There was a moment of silence before Yukimura sighed and held out his hand. Jirou watched as a flurry of pink began to spin madly in the palm of his superior's hand before it hardened and a gold key was lying there instead.

"Take this key," Yukimura told him quietly. "It's the key to the record's room."

Jirou held out his hand and Yukimura dropped the key into it. "What am I supposed to do with it?"

Yukimura smiled. "I think you know. Akutagawa-kun, there is a bit more to the story." Jirou watched him curiously as the blue haired man went on. "It is said that if the door to _Ai Heya _is opened, that the curse bound to our world will disappear. It is also told that whoever opens the door will have one wish, as long as it hurts nobody else. I'm not certain about the last part, but I am positive that the first part is true. Free us, Akutagawa-kun. We're counting on you."

"But how do I…" Jirou looked up from where he had been observing the piece of gold in his hand only to see that Yukimura was no longer standing in front of him. "Yukimura-kun? I'm not sure what to do! Yukimura-kun?!" he bit his lip and looked back down at the key, fisting his hand around it. "Free everyone, huh?"

* * *

Atobe groaned and held his head in one hand, rubbing his temple to try and ease the pain away. His head had been throbbing a lot lately and it wasn't good. He had just entered university and—Kami forbid—his grades were even suffering because of it! An Atobe's grades suffered for no reason, especially mere headaches.

"Are you okay, Atobe-sama?" a female asked from where she was seated beside him. Atobe's hand paused and he turned toward her, giving a stiff nod as a reply and then turned back to try to pay attention to the lecture on… something he couldn't remember.

Something had felt wrong for the last few months. He felt weird as if he had lost something important to him, but he knew for a fact that he hadn't. Directly after he had woken up the next morning, he had asked his staff if they knew of anything that was missing and had been replied back with all negatives.

He supposed that was a good thing… but then why did he feel so completely ill?

A moment later they were dismissed but Atobe continued to sit there and wait for the room to clear out some before standing and grabbing his things, happy that the day was almost over. He had plenty things to think about.

* * *

Jirou panted, clutching his stomach as he wheezed from running so far and dodging every person that walked in his path. It was a lot harder to sneak around than he thought it would be.

He froze at the sound of footsteps before running across the hall, ducking into an alcove and backing himself against the wall and to the floor. Jirou held his breath when he saw a shadow walk past. He closed his eyes tightly, silently willing the person not to look into the alcove. Whatever they did, as long as they didn't look into the alcove…

The footsteps passed and he let his eyes open, a breath of relief escaping from between his now parted lips, jaw stiff from when it had been repeatedly clenched shut throughout the journey from his isolation room.

Bracing himself against the alcove wall, Jirou stood and swallowed, heart beating quickly in his chest as he peaked from behind the wall and down the hall. Giving a small sigh when he saw no one coming, Jirou walked out of the alcove and started back down the hall, standing flush against the glowing stones as he readied himself to run at any moment.

When he made it to the end of the hall he let a small smile come across his face as he stared at the door before him. Reaching into his pocket, he grabbed the gold key, looking for a key whole somewhere on the doorknob. Upon finding none, Jirou frowned before spotting an imprint in the middle of the door. He cocked his head but thought it was worth a try.

Sliding the key onto the imprint, the blonde boy stepped back, watching in amazement as the door seemed to shake and awaken as if it were a living thing. He blinked when a second later the door opened of its own accord. Jirou eyed the door warily but decided that it wasn't that unusual and took the key from the lock and walked into the room, closing the door behind him.

Jirou glanced around, taking in the many books littering the shelves on the walls and large round table on the other side of the room. Something told him that he somehow recognized the room, but couldn't put his finger on how. He shrugged it off before walking over to the side with the books, wondering just how he was supposed to find the entrance to _Ai Heya._

He sighed and ran a hand across the worn stones, a feel of magic sparking beneath his finger tips. Jirou pulled his hand back and eyed the blue dust that littered his hand and wiped it on his pants, wondering how it got there.

Biting his lip, he looked around the room once again. Time to get to work.

A few hours later saw a Jirou collapsed on the ground, exhausted with books and loose papers littering the floor around him. Small huffs of breath escaped from his mouth as he closed his eyes, resting his head on top of his arms.

He should've expected that it wouldn't have been an easy task to find _Ai Heya _but he hadn't had time to prepare himself for the moving of books and shelves… whoever decided that they didn't want the room to be found should be hired by pirates to hide their treasure. It would never be found then.

Glaring at the book next to him, he tiredly picked it up and threw it at the wall, waiting eagerly for the loud sound of when it hit. When Jirou heard nothing, he blinked and looked up, glancing around in the direction that he threw it, noticing something rather… odd.

The wall which he threw it at was… shimmering out of phase.

Standing up, Jirou walked slowly over to the wall, eyeing it as if it were going to eat him. Placing his hand palm down onto the cold stones he pushed, gasping in shock when his hand seemed to disappear through the wall. He smiled when he realized what this must have meant. _Ai Heya _was just through here.

Taking in a deep breath and holding it, Jirou stepped forward just as his eyes fell shut, shivering when a cold sensation enveloped him. When he felt it get warmer, his eyes opened and he took a small step back in shock at what he saw.

Total destruction had to be the only way to describe it.

He could tell that an explosion had happened just like the story had said. Piles of wood remains were scattered throughout the hall, few pillars were left standing and the ones that were looked as if they were getting ready to crumple from the pressure of holding up all the weight. Jirou took in a whiff and quickly covered his nose and mouth, bile rising up into his throat and choked on the sudden strong scent of decaying bodies and of burned skin. Jirou briefly wondered why no one had ever come down here to clean the hall of all the remains.

Trying not to look at the still decaying bones around him (figuring that they had somehow been preserved in the room for over thousands of years), Jirou stared at the other end of the hall, attention stolen by a door, an angry red aura rapidly moving around it.

Slowly, he began to walk forward, happiness at the thought that he would soon be able to see Keigo again. His steps sped up until he was almost panting from running quickly across the hall. When he got ten feet away from the door, a loud humming rang in his ears and he twitched at the throbbing in his head that was caused from it. Cold wind blew his blond hair, fighting against him as he stepped even closer to the door. Jirou shook his head slightly, silently telling it that he wasn't leaving.

At that thought the wind seemed to calm down until it was only a gentle breeze, and he blinked but otherwise didn't ponder on the strange happening, too busy rushing up to the door.

He eyed it in awe. It looked almost exactly as the tale had said, only the designs of hearts were wrapped up in vines, thorns poking into them. Red ran through the crevices of the designs, creating an odd feeling that overtook him. Jirou suddenly felt sad, as if there was no more meaning to life.

Jirou let out a small cry and shook his head, trying to rid himself of the thought by thinking of Keigo. Soon he would get to see Keigo, soon everything would be okay.

Laying a small hand onto the doorknob, he smiled and turned…

His smile froze and he turned it again, shaking the door but it would not budge. Jirou shook his head, shaking it even more as if that would somehow get it to open. The blonde's breathing got heavy as he began to turn the knob and pound on the wood, wanting to scream that it had to open! He needed to see Keigo again so it had to open!

The same feeling of sorrow erupted inside of him at the thought that maybe he wouldn't be able to see the mortal again. Maybe those few days were the only days that would be allowed to him. Maybe the person in the basin wasn't him…

A tear slipped down his cheek as he began to calm slightly down from his rushed state and he bit his lip as his heart seemed to throb painfully in his chest. The tear fell from his face and landed to the knob like the first raindrop of a heavy shower. Jirou's eyes closed tightly when he began to weep, not having the strength to fight off the tears.

"Ow!" he hissed, pulling his hand back from the knob and eyed his hand to see a red, burn mark starting to form on his palm. He glanced back up at the knob, eyes widening in shock as he saw it begin to melt as if a toxic had been poured over it. Jirou crawled backwards as it dripped to the floor, wondering just what was happening.

Once the knob had all melted to the floor, Jirou slowly stood, eyeing the now liquid warily. A smile came across his face when he realized that as soon as he pushed the door open… he would be free to be with Keigo and everyone else would be free to love… freely.

He placed a small hand onto the wood as it seemed to lose its energy and pushed, the door opening with a quiet _creak. _Jirou stepped into the pitch black room, suddenly feeling at ease despite it being so dark.

"Hello?" he called out to the empty room, wondering why the urge to do so had filled him. "Is anybody here?"

"Did you feel my emotions?"

Jirou jumped and spun to his left, gasping when he saw a man, pink eyes glowing against the darkness. Breathing heavy, he lowered his hands that he hadn't realized he had brought to his mouth.

The man's red lips turned up into a small smile. "Did I scare you? Gomen, I did not mean to. Please, have a seat." Suddenly, the room seemed to lighten and Jirou saw a red couch off to his right and sat down, staying silent. "I am Akamizu Yasu. You have heard of me?" he asked when he saw Jirou's eyes widen slightly. Jirou blushed and nodded. "I am honored to still be remembered, especially by someone who seems very kind."

Jirou's face turned a darker red and Akamizu chuckled, sitting down in the chair opposite, violet hair blowing softly in the soft breeze that entered the room from the hall. "I thank you for freeing me," Akamizu stated with a small smile. "I've been trapped here for thousands of years by someone who I thought… who I thought cared for me. But you didn't come here for the stories. What did you come here for?"

"I—" Jirou choked slightly on his words. "I came to free everybody of the curse."

Akamizu's face darkened. "I see. I understand what you are talking about and I was right in what I thought. You are very kind… although… it is not that easy."

"Eh?" Jirou asked worriedly. What wasn't that easy? Was he not going to be able to be with Keigo? He couldn't let that happen. He would do anything to be with Keigo!

"What I mean is that simply opening this room up will not free your friends from that curse you are talking about. Kurotsuka was smarter than that." the man sighed. "One of the things I loved about him was his intelligence. Unlike some of the others he had common sense, something to be treasured I'm sure even now." Akamizu looked back up at the blonde. "To free everyone of this curse… you have to sacrifice a specific thing yourself."

Jirou watched him carefully. "And… what would that be?"

Akamizu frowned sadly. "The reason you came here for. You have to sacrifice being with the person you love."

Jirou's heart seemed to stop and time seemed to freeze. Give… give up Keigo? "I… I'm not sure if I can do that."

"Then I'm afraid that the curse will be stuck upon our kind for good."

"You mean… there wouldn't be any other chance for someone else? They could never open this room instead?"

Akamizu shook his head slowly. "I'm afraid not. You have opened _Ai Heya_, you have set me free already and I'm the only one able to help you. I will not stay trapped here again. I cannot even if I wanted to. Kurotsuka made sure of that."

Jirou bit his lip, eyes closing. "I'd have to think about that."

"Take your time."

He… he didn't want to lose Keigo, but on the other hand, it wasn't fair to everybody else. Jirou was one person compared to the many that were now suffering because of these laws. If he didn't give up Keigo, everyone—including him—would not be able to love freely, but if he gave him up then everyone but him would be able to love the one they wished to.

It seemed fair… but at the same time, it seemed like a nightmare to him. Jirou didn't want to give up Keigo. He would do anything except that.

"And remember, you have a wish that I can give you. It can be almost anything."

Jirou's eyes snapped open and he peered at the man in front of him, asking, "Anything?"

Akamizu nodded. "Hai, anything except being able to be with your love because that would cancel out everything else."

Jirou sighed, eyes narrowing as he stared at the floor, trying to think carefully about how he could get Keigo and everyone else can be free as well. What could he wish for that would work for everyone…?

His head snapped up and he gave a small smile. If this worked… then everyone would get what they want. "I'll do it,"

"You will?" Akamizu raised an eyebrow in surprise.

Jirou nodded. "Hai, and I wish… I wish to be mortal."

"Mortal…" Akamizu repeated, pink eyes searching the blonde. "I can do that, but… how would that help you? If you don't mind me asking."

"I know it's a long shot, I know it's nearly impossible," Jirou stated. "But if I become mortal, I have a chance to meet Keigo and maybe we'll fall in love and then everyone can be happy! Including me."

Akamizu frowned. "You are right, that is a long shot." He let out a small sigh and told Jirou to stand.

Jirou did as he said, listening carefully when Akamizu told him, "I will turn you into a mortal, but—as I'm guessing you have figured out—you will forget all about this… Keigo. You may never meet him at all and even if you do, the two of you may never be what you wish. Are you willing to chance it? Think carefully."

The blonde thought for a few minutes before nodding. "I am. I don't really have much of a choice here."

Smiling, Akamizu stated as he brought up a hand, "I admire you, Akutagawa-kun."

* * *

_**Valentine's Day of the next year**_

_-_

Atobe sighed as he walked out of the building, breathing in a breath of fresh air. He hated the stuffy business buildings and preferred being outdoors playing tennis. Oh, how he missed tennis. Sadly, he was always too busy to play or he had no one to play with, especially since the only real challenges were also always busy.

Suddenly, something was pushed into his chest, and Atobe stumbled back slightly, eyeing the blond in his arms curiously. The blonde blinked up at him, blushing heavily when he realized their situation and jumped back from him, bowing.

"Gomenasai! Hontoni gomenasai!"

Atobe waved his hand, brushing the apology aside. "Its fine, ore-sama can tell that it was not your fault and that you were pushed. That is correct, ahn?"

The blonde blushed and looked up, showing Atobe the most beautiful pair of brown eyes he had ever seen. "Hai, I still feel as if I should apologize though. I wasn't watching where I was walking."

"Ore-sama said you had no need to apologize, so you have no need to apologize. Is that understood?"

Smiling slightly, the blonde tilted his head and nodded, a wave of familiarity washed over Atobe as he watched him. "Hai, it's understood."

"What is your name?" Atobe demanded, noticing the boy's brow give a slight twitch at his impoliteness.

He smiled forcefully. "Isn't it only polite to introduce yourself before asking someone else's name, or did I miss that lesson while growing up?"

Atobe eyed him in amusement, liking the fact that this kid had a backbone. "Atobe Keigo."

The blond grinned. "_Now _I will happily tell you my name—Akutagawa Jirou and I think you're very arrogant!" Jirou stated matter-of-factly, bouncing on the balls of his feet cutely.

Atobe mentally shook the thought from his head, wondering why he would think of a complete _male_, teenage stranger as _cute_. That just wasn't something he normally thought. But he had to admit the truth when he realized it. This "Akutagawa Jirou" was beyond adorable with his shining brown eyes, happy smile, wavy blond hair, and hyper attitude.

The heir let out a small laugh. "You are rather forward, Akutagawa-kun. Ore-sama is not sure how ore-sama feels about that at the moment."

Jirou smiled. "Hmm, well, despite you being completely conceited, what with calling yourself 'ore-sama' and all, I like you. You're refreshing, and I can tell you are actually rather nice." He nodded. "But you probably have somewhere to be, don't you? In that case, happy Valentine's Day, Atobe-san."

He didn't know what possessed him to say it, but as the blond began to walk passed him, Atobe said, "Ore-sama doesn't like Valentine's Day."

Jirou spun around, complete shock on his face. "Nani? You don't like Valentine's Day? But it's only one of the most _sugoi _holidays in the _whole world_! It's all about love!" the blonde stated fondly, nearly swaying on his feet. "I can see why you probably don't like it, but I don't think of Valentine's Day as a Hallmark holiday! I think of it as the day of love." And to Atobe's absolute horror, the teenager began to sing… in English. "L is for the way you look at me. O is for the only one I see. V is very, very extraordinary! E is even more than anyone that you adore can! Frank Sinatra's song is rather good, I think. If you're into American songs that is."

Atobe couldn't help but to give a small, exasperated chuckle at the blonde's excited look. "And where did you learn that song, ahn?"

Jirou grinned proudly. "I know all songs that have to do with love!"

He raised an eyebrow. "All?"

Jirou nodded. "Hai, all of them. Not sure why or how I do, but I do, so…" he shrugged. "What else is there to do with them besides sing them? And hopefully run into a good-looking person also!" the blonde blushed. "I didn't mean to say that last part out loud…" he bowed. "Please forgive me!"

The heir cleared his throat and blinked, a light pink tinge appearing on his face for some unknown reason. He never blushed around anyone _period_, especially teenagers that he didn't even know.

"It is fine. Ore-sama does not mind your forwardness." The blonde straightened up and averted his eyes, clasping his hands behind his back as he rocked on his heels. Atobe glanced him over before pausing on something that he hadn't noticed. "Do you play?" he asked, nodding his head towards the bag thrown over his shoulder.

Jirou glanced down at it. "Tennis?" Atobe nodded. "Hai, I do. I started a few years ago. I have a serve and volley style. Though I've been playing for only a few years, I think I'm pretty good. Nii-san says I am, but I'm not sure how much I can trust him on that." the blonde gave a small laugh. "Why do ask? Do you play, Atobe-san?"

"Hai," Atobe smirked slightly. "Ore-sama was the captain of Hyoutei Gakuen for both middle school and high school."

The blonde's eyes widened. "Sugee… you're _that _Atobe? I've heard of you from even where I lived _far _away from here up until we moved here last March! I now attend Hyoutei as a second year in high school!"

Atobe had to contain his own laughter at the bubbliness emanating from the blonde. A fanboy, eh? He could work with that. "Hai, ore-sama is _that _Atobe." He looked him over. "Would you be willing to play ore-sama? Perhaps ore-sama can give you a few pointers."

Jirou narrowed his eyes slightly with a smile. "You just want to play, don't you? You can say it, you know. It's not like saying that you want to play will make you seem weak or something."

Eyeing the seemingly innocent teenager, Atobe raised an eyebrow. There was something… vaguely familiar about the blonde, but he couldn't seem to figure out what it was. "Well then, hai, ore-sama would like to play."

"Okay!" Jirou grinned and took a step forward. "Then let's go to your place so we can have more privacy." As Atobe choked, Jirou turned beat red, wanting to smack his head against the wall. "I'm sorry! I did it again! It's just… I feel so comfortable with you. Really comfortable."

Atobe waved the apology away. "It's fine, Akutagawa-kun. As a matter of fact, ore-sama has private tennis courts that happen to be located at ore-sama's house. We can use those."

Jirou smiled. "I look forward to it."

-

Jirou's jaw dropped and his eyes shined. "Sugoi… sugoi! Atobe! You're so _sugoi!_ The way you performed that last smash—"

"Hametsu e no rondo," Atobe stated, not being able to help a small smile as he headed over to the bench to take a drink from his water bottle.

"Yeah! That! Well, it was _awesome_!" he bounced slightly. "Nenene, next time, I'll return it! I promise you that because now I know what it is, I'm certain I can return it! If I just move my wrist in the right position, it should be no problem! I've got very flexible wrists, you know."

Atobe choked on his water and Jirou yelped. "Atobe! Are you okay?! What's wrong?! Do you need me to do something?!" he asked in worry as he ran over to Atobe's side, almost clutching onto the heir's arm.

The silver haired man froze and glanced down at the small hands placed on his forearm, wondering how he had gotten himself into this situation. Atobe sighed and shook his head. "Ore-sama is fine," he gently shook off the hands on his arm. "Ore-sama is famished. Would you like anything while we wait for dinner?"

Jirou thought for a moment and then grinned. "Kisses!"

Atobe—who had once again been taking a drink of his water—choked and Jirou clapped his back, frowning. "Are you sure you're okay and that there isn't anything that I can do?"

Shaking his head, Atobe warily set the water down, noting to himself that he should not drink anything while this teen was around him. "Ore-sama is fine… kisses?"

"Hm? Oh! Yeah! Kisses, you know, the chocolate?" he smiled. "I think it's rather appropriate for Valentine's Day, don't you?"

As he eyed the boy's wide, brown eyes, he tingled slightly, still feeling a small warmth from where Jirou's hands had been located. This felt… familiar. Jirou reminded him of someone. Now if only he could remember who he reminded him of. Atobe smiled. "Ore-sama might be able to arrange that."

Jirou blushed and bowed his head. "Thank you," he glanced up beneath dark lashes. "You know, you are very kind. I can see that. Thank you for taking care of me!"

Atobe was silent for a minute. "Shall we go see about those Kisses, ahn?"

-

"Mmm, these are the best Kisses I've ever tasted!" Atobe blushed when Jirou gave a small, delighted moan as he popped another one of the chocolate candies into his mouth. Atobe crossed his legs and eyed the teenager warily, wondering if the blonde had any idea how that sounded.

Upon seeing the blonde continue to suck at the chocolate in his mouth, he sighed. No, the blonde couldn't have known. That just made matters worse for Atobe though. If Jirou could be _this _seductive and not meaning to be… just how seductive could the teenager be if he were actually _trying_. The scary part of it? Atobe actually wanted to find out.

"Atobe," the heir's head snapped up to look at Jirou's face from where his eyes had wandered down to the small stretch of skin that had been displayed from the teenager lying down. Jirou held out a Kiss. "Try one!"

He shook his head. "Iie, ore-sama is not fond of sweets."

Jirou pouted and sat up before standing and walking over to him, collapsing into the seat next to him and held it out again. Atobe shook his head. Sighing, Jirou began to unwrap the sweet.

"Ore-sama told you that ore-sama does not like chocola—" he glared down at the smiling boy as the Kiss was plopped into his mouth against his will.

The blonde grinned. "You were saying?"

Eyes narrowing, Atobe dived down, pressing his lips to the blonde's. Jirou—whose eyes were wide open in shock—slowly began to apply pressure only to have something slipped into his mouth and Atobe pull back.

The heir smirked, leaning back comfortably into the loveseat as he watched Jirou blushed and swallowed the chocolate, brushing back some of his blonde, wavy hair.

"I change my mind," Jirou smiled after a moment, staring up into Atobe's blue eyes. "_That _was the best kiss I've ever tasted."

"Did you want to taste one even better?" Atobe breathed slowly, the silence almost deafening throughout the room.

Jirou swallowed tightly and nodded. "Yeah, I do." The blonde threw himself forward, arm wrapping tightly around the heir's neck as Atobe pulled him onto his lap, tongue slipping quickly into the teenager's open mouth.

Sucking at the larger tongue, Jirou rubbed at the man's chest, searching for the bottom of his shirt. When he found it, he crept his small hands up the muscular chest, the pads of his fingers grazing over Atobe's hardened nubs. Atobe groaned at the cold air blasting onto his warmed skin, tugging Jirou even tighter to his chest.

He probably shouldn't have been doing this with someone he had just met, but he couldn't help him. This person was so familiar to him, like an old friend he hadn't seen in years, and this just felt too right to ignore.

Letting that thought be, Atobe slipped his fingers down the back of Jirou's shorts, smirking into the kiss when that earned a small gasp only to groan as that caused Jirou to bounce slightly on his lap. Picking the teenager up around, he walked them over to the bed, not breaking the kiss once as he lay Jirou onto the middle of the mattress, falling on top of him.

Atobe pulled back, small huffs of breath escaping from his lips. "Ore-sama will be back. Ore-sama needs to get some… necessary items if this is to go any further." Jirou pouted and Atobe loathed to leave the boy even for a minute but stepped away from the bed, taking a few steps backwards before turning and walking into his bathroom.

Watching the slightly older man go, Jirou hurriedly tugged off clothes and threw them to the floor before slipping beneath the covers, sighing in contentment when he felt the heat surround him and the soft pillows beneath his head.

Just the fact that this bed was so comfy was reason enough to be laying naked underneath the sheets! He blushed at the thought. It was difficult for him to believe that he—who had never had sex before—was about to… do it with a complete stranger almost! Although… it didn't _feel _like Atobe was a complete stranger. In fact, it felt completely opposite to be near him.

When Atobe walked out and stared at him, Jirou averted his gaze shyly. It almost felt as if Atobe was staring right through those covers. He warily glanced back over at the heir who had commenced walking over to the bed. Atobe… _couldn't _see through covers… ne?

Setting down a bottle onto the bedside table, Atobe slowly began to undress himself, not looking away from the younger teenager in his bed who's breathing picked up only slightly. Once the last of his clothing was dropped to the floor, he also slipped beneath the covers, planting soft kisses over the blonde's heated face.

Jirou moaned as deft fingers trailed lightly down his stomach to run up and down his hardened shaft. He twitched against the hand, arching into it only to whine when Atobe pulled his hand back and place it against his stomach. He leant down and his tongue darted out, dragging across Jirou's pink lips before diving between them as they parted. Smiling into the kiss that was nearly all tongue, the blonde set his own hand down atop of Atobe's, slyly moving it down over his throbbing member.

"Heh," Atobe smirked, grinding his palm into the velvet skin. Jirou's toes curled slightly and his legs widened without his knowing when Atobe placed a finger on the inside of his thigh, tracing smooth circles over him.

Pulling back again from the kiss, he saw curious brown eyes and he smiled comfortingly and told the blonde to roll over onto his stomach and stick his ass in the air, bracing himself on his arms.

Blushing again, but doing as the silver haired man said, Jirou turned around, eyes falling shut to hear Atobe's slightly heavy breathing and rustling. He bit his lip, wondering what the heir was going to do before gasping when a gelled finger was placed at his entrance.

"Are you okay?" he heard Atobe's worried voice and he nodded, replying, "Cold,"

Atobe chuckled, pushing his finger further into the small ass, twirling it around the walls before entering a second finger. Jirou winced and laid a gentle kiss on his shoulder. Jirou glanced behind him, smiling only to have his eyes fall shut with a small groan as the two fingers stretched him in preparement. Atobe frowned slightly, hoping that the small boy would be able to handle him being inside of him.

Slipping in a third finger, he ran them along the inside of his walls, searching for a certain spot, trying to be careful not to cause the blonde any pain. Jirou gasped, hips automatically shooting back against his fingers and Atobe smirked in success, removing his fingers from the teenager.

Jirou's eyebrows narrowed in confusion, wondering what had just happened. But… that had certainly felt… _very _good. He hoped it continued to feel like that!

After another moment, he felt something prod his ass and writhed slightly, nodding when Atobe stated, "I'll be as careful as possible… Jirou." He froze up unconsciously when Atobe's head slipped into his ass, pushing past the ring of muscle. He winced and clenched his eyes in slight pain and Atobe paused, waiting for Jirou to be completely ready to be taken.

Slowly, Jirou began to relax around him, nodding to tell him that he was okay. Seeing the nod, Atobe entered himself completely into the virgin ass slowly, fingers threading through Jirou's. Jirou whined at the slow pace, pushing his hips back into the large cock, wanting to feel more of the heir inside of him.

Taking that as his queue, Atobe thrust forward, smacking against Jirou's ass as he picked up speed, lips dragging over the smooth, expanse of skin. Jirou moaned and arched backwards, body being able to handle it a little bit better than either of them had expected, especially for a first time.

Jirou shivered as hands ran down his side, leaving a slight ticklish sensation across his skin as Atobe continued to plunge into his petite body, cock sliding in and out of his puckered, virgin ass deeply. He tightened over the pulsing length, working his hips back in greedy desire, the euphoria from the continual pounding against his prostate making it hard for him to think as he let out loud cries of pleasure, hardly noticing as he commanded the older man to fuck him harder, faster.

"Do—don't stop! Har.. harder!"

Atobe growled at the cute pants coming from Jirou's pouted lips, blonde hair matting with sweat. He bit Jirou's shoulder, the blonde yelping at the sudden slight pain, a bruise quickly beginning to form.

"What… what are you?" Jirou huffed out, smiling. "A vampire, Atobe?"

The heir chuckled only to groan loudly when Jirou forced more of his cock inside of him, taking the tip of his finger between his teeth and nibbling. Atobe watched as the younger boy sucked at the appendage, legs spreading even wider as Atobe's other hand gripped the blonde's weeping penis, hands greedily moving over the skin.

Jirou whimpered wantonly, letting the finger go from his mouth so that his head fell forward against the soft pillows, eyes clenching shut as he convulsed around the throbbing cock. Reaching his limit, Jirou released onto the sheets beneath him, Atobe's name falling from his lips. Atobe continued to thrust into the small body before finally coming himself, hot semen filling Jirou before he pulled out and slowly it began to leak from his loosened ass. Atobe thought the sight of the boy spread out on his bed, his cum escaping from the blonde was truly a wonderful sight.

He smiled and collapsed onto the bed next to Jirou, pulling the blonde into his arms and softly kissing the top of his blonde, messy hair. Jirou looked up and blushed, smiling happily and Atobe felt something trickle into the back of his mind.

At Atobe's smile, Jirou frowned in curiosity and questioned, "What is it?"

Atobe shook his head. "It's nothing. I am just wondering if somewhere a cupid has made a perfect match."


End file.
